Lyoko Conquerors
Lyoko Conqueror: The Replika Experiments is a Real Time Strategy (RTS) FanGame of Code Lyoko, inspired on Red Alert 2 and Warcraft 2. It’s the second game created by Immudelki, along with the IFSCL. =Description= X.A.N.A.'s personality is splitted! Fight as X.A.N.A. against other X.A.N.A. players with X.A.N.A. monsters! Note that this game isn't meant to be about the Lyoko Warriors, if you want to find games with them, it's strongly suggested for you to look out for the official games, or another Immu's popular fangame: The IFSCL. =Game progress= The first prototypes development began in mid 2016 and they have been published a few months after. It’s possible to participate by applying for beta tests when a registration form is released. A first public release (playable advanced prototype) is planned around mid 2017. =Synopsis= The pitch revolves around X.A.N.A., experimenting on his Replikas to find a way to take its revenge on Lyoko. So he decides to split his personality into parts, and make them fight against each other. You play as a part of X.A.N.A. against an other half of X.A.N.A., virtualizing monsters and fighting for the control of all the towers. =Prototypes gallery= Section to come very soon =Multiplayer= The game is meant to support up to 4 players competing against each other per game. First released version will be provided with a 18 simultaneous players (CCU) server. If the game is much appreciated, Immudelki plans to go up to a 100 CCU server. =Solo mode= A solo mode, at least with basic tutorial is planned. A full campaign is also planned though not confirmed yet. The core game is meant to be on the multiplayer part. =Gameplay= *Like many RTS, you can create units and do research to improve or develop technologies. But following Lyoko’s art style, there’s no base building. All towers must be activated in order to win the game. Or, at least, all the ones from the opponent must be deactivated. *Two main resources are available: Data and Energy. Energy comes with any activated tower, it’s used to create monsters but slowly comes back when the monster is destroyed. Unlike Energy, Data is a collectable ressource, and is gathered in various ways: activating a tower (that you never activated previously), killing enemies, and finding crates. =Sectors= All 5 sectors of the main series are planned. Digital Sea, Cortex, and Earth Replikas appearances are planned but not confirmed yet. =Units= All the monsters that appeared in the 4 seasons are planned. =Trivia= *Unlike the unfinished 'Code Lyoko: The Game' made by Kikou years before that, Lyoko Conqueror is a game completely made from scratch. Though Kikou’s game was really the main inspiration that proved that a game like this one was possible. *Unlike the series, to activate a tower, whether or not it’s activated by an enemy, you need to send your Commander in the tower. =Links= Reddit topic Facebook Progression Log French Topic Youtube Channel Other Immu games: * IFSCL * LyokoVN Editor (Official page & Facebook page) * Doctor Who (Facebook page & IndieDB page)